Can Love Be Tamed?
by Natsumi-Sensei
Summary: L has moved into a new appartment complex and is feeling kinda lonely, until on the day of his moving in he decides to welcome his new neighbour with some home made treats. Little did L know that his new neighbour had a hidden desire for men. LightxL


LxLight

LxLight

CHAPTER 1

THE MEETING

It was night and a small, unsteady voice broke through the darkness of the top suite room. 'Um... hello, I'm L I'm new here and I have something for you. Light walked across the room and opened the door. 'You have something for me?' L's face dropped at the shock of beauty that Light possessed. A small blush rushed over L's pal face, giving it colour. 'Um... L's speech slurred. Light looked down at L's slightly shaking hands, and gave a small smile. 'Are those for me?' Light said pointing at the plastic tub full of cookies. L looked down at the tub, 'oh um... yes they are' he handed it over to Light.

Light took it and said, 'thank you' then started to close the door. L stood up and reached out to stop the door. 'Um... wait!' L reached to stop the door, when he fell forwards, tripping then falling inside finding himself on top of Light.

'Are you alright?' Light asked. L pushed himself off of something solid yet soft. Then opened his eyes to see Light's face. 'Uh...' Light looked at Ls reddening face, he was especially drawn into L's night black eyes. 'What is it?' Light asked a little concerned. L could feel something pushing against his tight bottom denim jeans; he gave a quick look down, only to discover his protruding hard member. L's face turned dark red; he slowly began to get up trying to not let Light see 'it'.

He headed for the door just as his hand reached out for the door, a strong hand stopped him in his tracks. 'Maybe I can help you with that?'

Light asked sounding a little perverted. L's face dropped again, turning pale. 'Um... no I'm fine... really. L said not looking at Light's smirking face.

Light's smirk grew as he gave L's quivering hand a little pull, back towards the room. 'Come on L, I'll help you out.' 'Um... I don't think it's...' Before L could finish Light had already pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them the silence ending with the 'click' of the lock.

Light still firmly holding onto L's tiny, shaking wrist, led him towards the bed. L was protesting. 'Um... Light stop! Let go!' L struggled against his tight grip. Light ignored L's constant protesting and pushed him onto the bed. L landed with a hard thud. 'Uh!' Light climbed onto the bed, making his way up L's slim body. Teasingly rubbing himself gently against L, like a dominant cat.

L gave out a little moan of pleasure. 'Nn...' L squirmed a little, tangling his face in pleasurable expressions. Light smirked. 'Heh...' Looks like you're enjoying this L?' As he said it he moved his tongue up and down L's chest, caressing, slipping his tongue, onto L's protruding nipples that were visible through his clothing. 'Ahh!' 'Nn...no! No don't!' Light moved his tongue down L's chest, down his small stomach, then encountered the place he wanted most. L shuddered as light teasingly moved his tongue up and down L's length. 'Ahh!' L moaned each time Light's tongue moved.

L's moans echoed through Light's head, it was arousing him so much. Light was getting excited with each moan, which escaped L's tasteful looking lips.

'Hmm...Nnn...' L had placed his hands over his mouth. He was so embarrassed he let out such horrid cries. Meanwhile Light started to unzip L's pants, using his skillful mouth.

L noticed that Light had stopped, he took his hands away so he could look. What he found he didn't like. L was really afraid now, he had to stop Light before it was too late. 'STOP!' L yelled pushing light off of him. Light's face was full of shock. Which was then faded with a gentle smile. Light smiled at L for a while then got up, and went into the kitchen. L watched him as he turned the kettle on, then turned his gaze away and stared down at the carpeted floor.

The carpet was green with all different shapes and sizes. All mixed up and confused, this was how L felt towards the situation he was just in. 'Light', Light looked over at L, who was still facing the floor. 'Do...' Light looked puzzled. 'What?' 'Do you... like guys?' Light was shocked; he stared at L not believing what he had just asked him. Light cleared his throat. 'Uh...hmm...' L faced him, waiting for his answer. Light smiled at L and said, 'Yea... I do'

L was only a little surprised, I mean after what just happened Light had got to like guys. L went quiet again. 'Oh I see...' Light who was still looking at the slightly shook up L, said to him, 'why do you ask?' 'No...No reason.' Light gave a half smile, looking at L's bashful red face. 'You curious about it?'

L's head shot up and faced Light. 'Huh?' 'About two men doing 'it'.' L's face got redder. 'Sure I'm curious about it but...' L fell silent too embarrassed to say anything else. I've been with men', light said smugly breaking the awkward silence. Light stood between the doorway of the kitchen, with arms folded and smiling at L's red face.

'You...you have?' 'Yea I mean, I was never attracted to girls through out my entire life. In kindergarten I never played with any of the children. I isolated myself into reading books. Then through Middle School, I kept my attention on my studies. Though got distracted by the many cute teachers. Hahaha! Light chuckled at the memory.

L sat on the bed crouched over, his knees touching his chest. And was nibbling at his thumb. He was amazed of what Light was telling him. 'And...High School?' L asked. Light shook his head a little, coming back to reality. 'High School was when my true nature awoken, he smirked. Sending an ice chill up L's spine. 'It was the first day of my high school life; I entered the school and was completely ignored by the other students. This was to be expected because of my reputation... 'Reputation?' L looked at light confused. Light rubbed his chin smirking, 'well... let's just say that I did more then studying, with the teachers in middle school.'

L jumped at the words that came out of Light's mouth. 'Oh...really...' L turned red again. Light smiled and continued.

'I walked through the many long, confusing corridors of the school. Trying to find my class number, and no other student would help because, me being a freshman with a background like mine. Others were too afraid to approach me.'

Light's face stood still, showing some sadness in his deep, brown eyes.

L had sympathy for Light; he must have had a hard life. A life filled with hate and non-acceptance. L pitied Light. 'Hm...' Light's face brightened again he smiled with great warmness. 'But...there was one who wasn't.' L quickly looked at Light. 'Who?' Light's smile widened. 'Senpai... He greeted me with a kind and gentle smile, and placed his hand on my shoulder, and said. 'Your new here...want me to show you where your class is?' for the first time in my life someone accepted me for the person I am, I was filled with joy I was so happy. After senpai and I became close we ate lunch together, went to class together and hang out together after school and on the weekends to. I asked senpai if he knew about me, and he did and said that he didn't mind at all, he was different from everyone else. I liked him very much.'

Light smiled with great happiness. L smiled also. 'But...' L looked at Light's sad face he knew something was wrong. 'But what?' Light looked at L, 'senpai was involved in an accident' L braced himself for what Light was going to say next. 'Senpai was shot by a thief at a grocery store, he protected a mother and her child from the armed man, and was shot in the process of doing so...'Light's eyes started to form tears, and L could see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

L didn't know what to say, what could he say to Light.

Light came around again shaking the memory out of his head, 'but it's alright, cuz he's in a better place now, a place with no violence, and I'm happy for him. I really am.' L put on a comforting smile and Light smiled back.

L suddenly remembered that he wanted to get away from Light, and the fear slowly crept its way back into L's mind.

'Uh...I better leave now...' L got off the bed. 'L...do you want to have an experience of the sort?'

L quietly said, 'yes' Light smiled softly. 'But...' Light looked at L waiting to see what he said next. 'I'm afraid...' L's face showed both embarrassment and sadness. Light walked over to L and gave him a comforting hug. 'Sorry if I forced you.' Light rubbed the back of L's head tenderly. 'It's alright.' L held Light's back for comfort. Light let go and looked at L. 'we can take it slow...ok?' he caressed L's cheek, smoothing it with his hand. L gave a small smile to satisfy Light's concerned face. 'Alright'.

L turned a little bashful at Light's kind words. 'Heh...you sure blush a lot don't you?' Light chuckled a little as L's face got redder with embarrassment. 'It's late, we should get some sleep.' Light led L to the bed. 'Would you like the bed? I'll sleep on the sofa.' Light moved towards the sofa with blanket in hand. 'Uh...no.' Light turned and faced L, 'you sure?' L paused then answered. 'Yes...' 'Alright then' Light gave him a smile then started to remove his shirt, while sat on the bed. L did the same.

Light was under the covers, with L's back to him he secretly watched l undress. He lay in bed resting his head on his hand, which his elbow was rested on the bed.

L took off his shirt revealing his pale, lily white skin. Light stared at Ls back; it was so beautiful to him. A person with perfect skin which had no blemishes at all. Light wanted to touch this skin very badly.

Light reached out his twitching hand, slowly creeping towards L's back. Meanwhile L was taking off his jeans, preoccupied and unknown of Light's intention. Light's hand grew nearer and nearer to Ls slender back, Light could hardly control himself. Close so close to touching, skin to skin, warmth to warmth. 'L...' Light said that name over and over in his head, repeatedly. His hand was just about to touch Ls pale skin when, 'Light?' L turned his head towards Light noticing his reaching hand. 'What are you doing?' L asked his voice a little bit shaky.

'Uh...nothing.' Light was caught his hand was still reaching out to touch L. 'Then...why is your hand reaching out for my back?' L shuffled a little away from Light; just to be sure he wasn't up to anything. 'I just...wanted to touch your back' L looked puzzled. 'My back?' L tilted his head a little in confusement. 'Yea...your skin looks so soft. 'Light stared at Ls back, sweat dripping down his face, his mouth dry and head feeling nauseous. 'Light? Are you feeling ok?' 'Uh!' Light was shaken back into the room again, out of his fantasies. 'Yea I'm fine...hahaha' Light forced a little reassuring laugh. 'Alright then' L got under the covers, light did the same, and they both lay in bed staring at the ceiling. 'L?' L blinked 'yea' 'since were going to do this slowly and get you comfortable first...maybe we should go on a date?' 'Huh?' L seemed shocked.

Light looked at as to see what was wrong with the idea. 'What's wrong?'

'It's just that… I've never been on a date before.' Light looked shocked to. 'You mean… you've never tried to have a relationship?' 'Yea...' Light looked at L's sad face, full of depression and loneliness.

Light could see that L yearned for someone who he could call his lover. 'Heh...' Light chuckled. L looked at light confused. 'What is it? Uhh!' Light gave L a light nuggie on his shaggy haired head. 'Well I'll be your first.' Light smirked. L noticed nearly every time Light opened his mouth to cheer him up, it somehow always sounded perverted to L.

Those words swirled round in Ls mind. 'First' 'you'll be my first...first...' Light this sounds like something else! Did you say that on purpose, to see what my reaction would be! Ohh...I'm so embarrassed! L gave Light a sideways glance his face a little red, by the mistaken words spoken. L grinned. 'Hey I didn't mean it like 'that' k' He smiled. L tried to give a straight face, to show he wasn't bothered by it.

Light leaned towards L, the bed creaked lightly as he moved forward. Light placed his lips near L's ear, his warm breath blowing into his ear.

L shuddered. 'Uhh!' Light smirked. 'Heh...or maybe I did mean it 'that way'. 'L...Light. Stop it' Light stuck his aching tongue inside Ls ear, swirling it around. 'Ahh!' 'Huuh...' Light snickered. 'Heh...' Light bit onto Ls ear. 'Mmm...Hmm...' 'Just a little fondling and you're already excited?' 'Uh... light...'

'Please... stp..p...' L was shaking, Light didn't know if it was the 'pleasure' or if he had gone too far with it. Light pulled his tongue away and looked at L. L was crying. 'Uh!' Light was shocked. 'L?' L looked away. 'I'm sorry. I took it too far.' Light knew he had hurt L deeply, and so he tried to comfort him.

Light moved his hand under the covers and nudged his hand onto L's hand. L jumped and turned away from him. 'Uh...I sorry' 'Did I scare you?' L stayed silent under the covers. 'I wonder if this is Light's way of getting comfort. After loosing his senpai... he must have been deeply hurt.' 'L?' L quickly came to finishing his questioning mind. 'Are you alright L?' 'Sorry for scaring you. I really am.' 'It's...Alright Light.' Light looked at the back of L, feeling guilty for what he had just done. L was shaking so much... 'L...' 'What?' Light rubbed L's head, moving his fingers through his smooth, black hair. 'Sorry'

L didn't run away from Light this time, he let Light touch him. 'Mmmm... Such warm hands' I never knew Light had such gentle hands? When did he become so?

'It's late. We should go to sleep.' Light stopped rubbing Ls head and got comfortable under the covers. 'Night' L felt bad for Light, he let out a little sigh of sadness, quietly so Light wouldn't here. Then said, 'goodnight'.


End file.
